Always There
by FallingIceCrystals
Summary: Jet visits Katara in her dreams and tells her what happened to him. Kataang.


Katara laid on top of her sleeping bag, looking up at the stars, deep in thought. _I wonder if he's alright… _Katara hoped and dreamed that her first crush was okay. She was unable to help him, even if she had used the spiritual water, given to her from Master Pakku. His injury was so great, so severe… What could she have done? She couldn't do anything. She was the one with the healing powers, but she didn't know what to do. She just… Panicked….

_"Hey, Katara!" a familiar voice called out. Katara, walking in a warm, bright, not-so-thick forest, stopped in her tracks and turned around. "…J…Jet…? I-is that you?" she asked. A figure started running toward her, a tall figure, with thick brown hair, and some ragged looking armor over his dirty clothes. It WAS Jet. Katara stared in amazement and confusion. She didn't know what to feel. She had liked Jet, a lot; but then he had betray her. Then he laid down his life for them… After thinking it through, she decided she could trust him. '_But if he gets even close to crossing the line..._' Katara thought angrily._

_ "Katara, it's me!" he exclaimed. "J-Jet! Oh my goodness! You're… You're alive!" She stuttered. Her eyes got watery, but she made sure the tears wouldn't show themselves. "Well…" Jet looked away. "Not exactly. I'm visiting you… In your dreams, Katara." Katara gasped. She started to shiver, staring at him wide-eyed, her feet glued to the ground. "Basically, what I'm trying to say is…" Jet scratched the back of his head, unable to finish . "You're… You're _dead_?" Katara said with a gulp. "No…" she shook her head. "No! It's all my fault, to! I didn't heal you properly! I could've at least taken you to- "Katara! Don't SAY that!" Jet said sort of irritably. "It's not your fault. Never blame yourself for anything. Got that?" Katara looked up at him. The tears she didn't want to show came splashing out. She didn't know what to say. _

_"Listen. I came here so you would know. I couldn't leave such a beautiful girl hanging." He smiled and put his hand on her cheek. "I want you to know that I'll watch over you. I want you to be happy. Do what you're heart tells you; not what other people tell you. Okay?" Katara didn't quite understand what he was saying, but nodded. "Well, my time is up. I'll see you again someday." Jet started to walk away. "No- Jet- wait-!" Katara pleaded. "I'm sorry, Katara." He said, turning around. "Oh, and by the way; Aang's a good kid. You should think more about him than me." Jet started to dissolve. "Wait- what?" Katara looked at the ground, hesitant. "What do you mean I should- Jet?" Katara looked around. Jet was gone._

The sun was up. Sokka was sleeping, Toph was off doing who-knows-what, and Aang was most likely out on a walk. Katara, who was a tear-filled mess, sat up. Her first thought was _'Aang!'_. Without really thinking, she ran the direction her instinct took her.

_Whack! _Katara fell to the ground. Whatever she had run into had fallen as well with a _thump_. "Ouch, Katara, that hurt… Er- Katara, are you okay???" Aang's voice came to her. "Aang!" Katara shouted, wrapping her arms around him. Aang hugged her back. "Katara, I promise I will do whatever it takes to make you better. But you have to tell me what's wrong first." Katara's teary eyes met with Aang's confident ones. His eyes… Those beautiful, grey eyes… She felt her cheeks grow warm. Then she looked back down at her hands as they rested on her knees, and asked him to walk with her.

"So… Jet visited you? He's actually… Dead?" Aang said hesitantly as they walked. Katara nodded. "I'm really sorry, Katara. But don't feel bad. He's with his family now. He's happy," Aang said, stopping. Katara looked back at him. She hadn't thought about that. Jet was happy now. He had died an honorable death. He would be remembered… By her and the Freedom Fighters, at least.

As she examined Aang, standing there, so gracefully, so peacefully… She felt happy. She felt happy, and nervous, and the way she used feel about Jet. She didn't know why this was happening so suddenly, but… She felt like she was blushing again. Suddenly, she ran up and hugged him. He had made her feel so much better, and she didn't know how he had done it(being that he didn't say much). "Thank you, Aang," Katara said with her eyes closed, "For always being there."

Epiloge

"I KNEW it!!!!" Toph came walking from behind a tree. "I just KNEW you two would get together one day!" Toph laughed, and both Aang and Katara blushed. Aang said, "Now, now, Toph, we're not exactly _together_, we're just… Friends." Aang looked away, looking sort of sad. Katara noticed it and said, "What do you mean we're not together? I thought you _liked_ me." She turned her back to him jokingly. "Huh?" Aang looked from her, to the grinning Toph, and back to her. "I… Uh… We can be.. You know… If you want, I mean…" Aang turned completely red and looked away, scatching his back. Both Toph and Katara laughed.

Auther: I hope you enjoyed my very first finished Fan Fic. :D Please be honest in your reviews. ;)


End file.
